Because I Love You
by MushyBear
Summary: What if you only had 10 more days to make the person you love the most recognise you again? Was it suppose to be true love or all just a lie? A boundless fairytale waiting to be told; Usui x Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ^^  
>I is very happy to have less homework this week and holidays are coming. hehe. So <strong>**here we have the beginning of the story ...  
>Hope you enjoy ~next chapter thingo should be up soon ...<br>**

Prologue

_(Usui's P.O.V)_

"Mr Takumi, you must leave and take over the company in England! You must!"

"No...You can't force me. I can't take this. Leave my house at once,"

"We've got orders young master. You have 13 days left and then you must leave this country,"

"I'm not leaving her,"

"We need you in England. Your grandfather needs you,"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" My anger took over. I forcibly pushed all the papers off the coffee table with my hands. The papers flew off and floated peacefully onto the floor. I couldn't take this. Why now? Just when everything was perfect with Misaki. I wasn't going and no-one could force me.

"You do not know how powerful your grandfather is, do you? You should obey him young master,"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your master. Leave this house ...NOW," I raised my voice at the end of the sentence. Hopefully that would get the point across. The whole concept of departing Japan made me furious.

_(Misaki's P.O.V)_

"I'll be going now," I said as I made my way to the door of Maid Latte.

"Thanks for your hard work Misa-chan," Satsuki sang while she waved goodbye to her loyal employee.

It was another plain, old evening. Everything happened just as usual. My four hour long shift was over and i could finally get home and not have to budge. I trudged towards the train station with a heavy sigh.

Okay fine, i lied. It wasn't normal at all ...because one particular outer-space alien had not shown up. _I hate it when he doesn't come to find me; has something happened to him? _ My thoughts vanished when i heard a voice yelling at me.

Two men in black tuxedos and ties were approaching me. They looked rather expensively dressed and high class.

"Hey you!" one of them called from a distance, while directly pointing at me. I stood still, staring at them blankly as they quickened their pace. _Had i done something wrong?_

"So you're Miss Ayuzawa?" he questioned, even though it sounded more like a statement. The other man stood next to him.

I nodded in reply.

"Usui Takumi. Your boyfriend he-"

I interrupted the man in mid sentence, protesting against his statement. "Excuse me, but since when was he my boyfriend? I'm pretty sure I never agreed to such a thing, so if you could just step aside and let me through, it would be much appreciated,"

"There is no need to argue, Miss. We know all about Mr Takumi. Right now, he **should** be packing his bags and getting ready for his business life overseas,"

"Business life?" I repeated. Usui never mentioned anything about that.

"Yes. He must go back to England and save the company. After all, he is the new CEO of Walker Corporation. Unfortunately, you're in his way,"

My head started to feel heavy. It was all happening too quickly. All this information seemed somewhat true but hard to believe. Is this why his family was never here? They must be in England. I looked down at my shoes and started to fidget with my sleeves. I really didn't know anything about Usui. His life was nothing i had imagined it to be. The guy, who slumbers in his apartment and manages to stalk me every day, is actually in charge of a famous, affluent company.

"Has he not mentioned such a thing to you?"

"Uh well umm..."

"Now that we've cleared things up, why don't you back away from Mr Takumi and save your little love tricks for another day? You must allow him to inherit the business without you,"

"Love tricks?" I was disgusted the way he phrased that. How dare they think i was a worthless piece of junk that was just toying around with Usui. He meant everything to me.

The man seemed to be ignoring my glare and continued his ranting. "Break up your relationship and erase all contact with him. You are not to go near him anymore. It's for the best,"

He was so ignorant, it infuriated me. "Who do you think you are?" I retorted with a hint of rage in my voice.

I simply didn't want to stir up trouble, or right now I would have screamed out my emotions and punched them in the face, before making a run for it.

"We came to Japan with orders we must fulfill. Young master refuses to go because of you,"

"Yeah well that's his choice. Respect it and leave us alone," I vehemently stated before purposely walking my shoulder into the man and continuing my way to the train station.

"There are plenty of women in the world who have money. He doesn't need a burden like you!" the two men called out to me, as i got further and further away.

Those women may be rich but they don't necessarily have a heart. I knew that. Usui knew that. There was nothing that could separate us.

**Mmkayz, the prologue is done. Yipee ... i feel so cheerful haha :) Actually, come to think of it, i haven't watched maid sama in a while :O  
>I shall repeat watching it some time ..maybe later muhaha ~I'm acting so childish at the moment.<br>OHH AND AND AND we had two math tests ..i got 50/50 and 49.5/50 hehe yay ..im bursting with some sorta weird happiness ..oh look a bug just fell on my keyboard ...**

**By the way, i know that the summary says '10 days more' but at the beginning of the prologue i wrote '13 days left', that will become more understandable later in the story. Sorry if this is confusing you.  
><strong>

**Ok i think i should stop talking so much...**

**Stay tuned for next chapterr!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :)  
>Hope you enjoy the chapter. <strong>

(Misaki's P.O.V)

I see nothing but my pitch black surroundings. I hate feeling so weak and isolated. I hate being away from you Usui, but I'm sorry. When i wake up, i won't know who you are anymore. I'll never be able to admit that I loved you.

* * *

><p>I remember watching a blurry figure frantically chasing after me as i lay helplessly on the stretcher, being urgently pushed by the paramedics down the hallway of the hospital. He called out my name before disappearing out of sight.<p>

"AYUZAWA,"

The voice echoed through my mind, until finally, everything went dark.

I lay still on the bed as the heavy pain slowly inched up my body. My head throbbed with the same synchronisation as my heart beat. I could feel stinging around different areas of my head. I rubbed my eyes with my hands; the fuzziness left as my vision got clearer.

I had awakened to see a strange women and blond staring down at me, on the verge of tears. I wasn't quite sure whether their tears were conveyed as extremely happy or sad and sorrowful. Her two hands clutched onto mine.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your mother, Misaki. You're in the hospital because you've suffered some damage on the head and had an operation on it," she said gently.

"Then ...who is he? Dad?"

The blond chuckled lightly. "No silly," he replied, running his hand around the right edges of my face and not bothering to answer my question properly. He looked relieved, yet i could somehow feel his concern.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

_10 days left..._

Minako-san invited Usui along to the house as she called for a cab to take them home from the hospital. Misaki yawned, outstretching her arms until it touched the car's roof. It's been so long since she was last able to move around and sleep on a soft, comfortable bed. She was happy her condition had stabilised and the hospital had allow her to go back home and do her daily routines.

"Aww, you're adorable when you yawn," Usui teased.

"Do you have some sort of problem?"

"Ayuzawa, why are you asking me such a question? Aren't you forgetting I'm **your** perverted outer space alien?"

"Last time i checked, you were just some guy who happened to be in the same hospital room as me when i awoke. Are you sure you haven't mistaken me for someone else?"

"But-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the cab halted to a stop, right in front of the broken down gates of her house. She opened the car's door and got out, feeling the breeze against her face.

She stepped into the house, Usui and Minako-san trailing behind.

"I think I'll go take a nap. Goodnight mum, goodnight Usui," she said halfway up the stairs already.

"Be careful Misaki, you just got out of the hospital," Minako-san said with a gentle tone.

Misaki nodded before continuing up.

Usui sat opposite Minako-san at the kitchen table. A frown was embedded on his face since the car ride.

"Thank you Usui for alerting me so quickly about the accident. I don't know what I'd do if i ever lost Misaki,"

"I'd do anything for your family, Minako-san,"

"What actually happened to Misaki?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I wasn't there at the time of the accident and i regret not being there for her. I'm sorry," he replied, bowing his head apologetically.

"It's alright; it's not your fault. You're not expected to be with her all the time Usui. Don't blame yourself,"

He sighed. "It turned out that Misaki had my number on speed dial on her mobile so the paramedics called me first. They don't know what happened either but they think it may have been a severe collision with something. When i got to the hospital I just managed to see her going down the hallway in the stretcher,"

Minako stared at the blank expression on the blond, who fixed his eyes on one part of the table. She could see his worried mind racing a hundred miles an hour, even though he tried not to show it. He had nothing else to say, so she decided to break the silence.

"Ahh i see ...at least she's alright eh? It could have been worse,"

Her consoling voice could soothe the cries of a baby. Usui felt a little less weight on his shoulders.

"I guess...it's just that, she remembers that she's the student president of Seika High and everything, but she doesn't seem to remember me at all,"

"Please take it easy on her, Usui. I'm sure she'll remember you eventually. Don't pressure her,"

"I know. I promise to take good care of her at school," he replied.

"Thank you,"

They shared their goodbyes before he departed the house, leaving Minako-san to ponder alone. Why couldn't her daughter remember him? Her one true love was forgotten, hopefully not forever.

**Hmmm... Quick fact I learnt in science class:  
>Memory loss can occur when the cerebrum part of the brain is damaged.<strong>

**Hehe. Please review and feel free to leave any advice to help me improve my writing ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyaaa :D  
>Holidays involve too much eating and sleeping~ I'm getting even more lazy T^T<br>I also recently noticed that real-life crabs are slightly cute ..eyes so innocent lol  
>Anywayz, here's the next chapterr =)<br>**

(Misaki's P.O.V)

I fell back onto my bed in exhaustion. Just walking up the stairs felt so tiring; i wonder what school tomorrow will be like.

"Ayuzawa-san, you may not remember everything at first, but you should keep trying. Your mind is only teasing you," the doctor had said to me before i was released from the dreadful hospital.

Urgh, my mind was simply spinning in circles. Everything seemed erased from existence, yet i knew there was something important still hanging on the back of my mind. Why did it have to end up like this?

Before i knew it, i fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>*Beep beep*<p>

I lifted my head up slightly, peering over to my bedside table. My eyes struggled to adjust to the luminous light my phone's screen was emitting.

"Who the hell texts me at 2am in the morning? I swear i wanna-"

I clicked the 'open' button.

_Sender: Usui Takumi  
>Ayuzawa, do you remember me yet? I promise to stay right beside you, until you recover your memories with me. Cya tomorrow (:<em>

Was that smiley face supposed to make up for my lack of sleep ...and why would i suddenly remember you at 2am in the morning? Really, this guy is hopeless...

I placed my phone back on the table and buried my head under the pillow. He irritated me. I don't know why, but there was an urge to punch him over to another planet. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

* * *

><p>"Bye mum, bye Suzuna," I called out to them, before carefully closing the gates of the house. As I was about to turn and leave, I felt his warm breath against my skin.<p>

"Boo," he whispered in my ear from behind.

Without any reaction, i continued to advance forward, ignoring the sounds of his footsteps tagging along.

"Oh come on, you're not seriously going to ignore me, are you? Ayuzawa?" he questioned.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. I glared into his eyes, trying to penetrate through that display of 'innocence' in his soul.

My voice was sharp and harsh. "Is this how you act towards strangers? You keep annoying me, yet I don't even know who you are,"

"But I know who **you** are," he answered calmly, emphasising the word 'you'. "You're Ayuzawa Misaki, class 2-1, student council president of Seika High. You absolutely hate guys who make girls cry, so you protect them and try to improve the well being of the school. Your dad left when you were only young, putting your family in debt. Therefore, you work part time at a maid cafe, owned by a very cheerful manager, Satsuki. You're the most beautiful, persistent, hardworking, caring and amazing girl I know and I wish you'd accept my feelings now, even if you don't entirely remember me from the past,"

I felt frozen. This guy could definitely write an autobiography about me some day.

"I know I'm still somewhere in there." He placed his hand on my heart, trying to awake my senses.

I pushed his hand away. "Do not touch me, not ever again. You underestimate me Usui Takumi. I **hate** guys and you're one of them." I gave it to him straight; maybe that was all it took for him to understand that I wanted to be left alone.

Without a minute too soon, he walked away in silence.

Usui, why is this happening to me? I shook my head. I had to get to school early; I'm sure Yukimura had a lot of things to go through with me. Today was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>I stood at the front gates of Seika, looking at the students as one by one they entered the school grounds. How i missed being here and in charge of everything. The female students smiled my way, while most of the males walked pass with their heads down low.<p>

"MISA-CHAN, MISA-CHAN!~" the three idiots chanted in unison, as they skipped over to me. "Are you alright? What happened? Where have you been? We missed you!"

I accompanied my deep sigh with a face palm. "Shhh, you're disturbing the peace. You three idiots better not get in my way today!" I scolded.

"Misa-chan remembers us~" they sang before turning into sizzling blobs on the heated concrete.

"Is Misa-chan gonna give us a whipping?" one of them asked.

"What are you guys thinking of..? I can assure you that it won't be fun..."

Just as i was about to wave them off, Sakura came crashing in onto me.

"Awww Misaki-chan, Shizuko and I were so worried. Usui told us about the accident. We're sorry we never visited the hospital ...the doctor said you needed rest and then you'd be out in no time," she said burying her head into my shirt, while squeezing my waist with her arms.

"Yeah Misaki, don't scare us like that." Shizuko appeared from around the corner. "Sakura, give Misaki some space to breathe,"

"Ahh, gomen." Sakura released her grip and took a few steps back.

I gave a small chuckle. "I missed both of you as well,"

"K-kaichou?" a soft voice startled from behind. I turned to see who it was.

"Oh Yukimura, I was meaning to talk to you about uhh..."

I store at his expression. His eyes sparkled in joy and his cheeks blushed in a light shade of pink. It was true; people liked to tease him because he seemed like such a cute, little girl. I think my unintended strong gaze demeaned him, because he seemed uneasy and started looking down at his shoes.

"Talk to me about?" His anxious tone urged me on.

"About uh...the paper work and everything." I smiled to enlighten the atmosphere between me and him. From the corner of my eye, i swear i saw Usui leaning against a nearby tree, observing my every action.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, see you in a bit," Shizuko said impassively, dragging Sakura along and waving goodbye as she headed towards the building.

"Uhm ...me too, Kaichou. I must go..." Yukimura slipped away.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's missed you dearly." His hand gently patted my back.

"Why do you-"

I merely began my sentence and he had already disappeared. Realising I was talking to myself; I huffed and made my way to class.

I drew a conclusion: Usui really does have inhuman abilities.

**Okay I'm sorry this chapter might not have been that great/interesting but ****I sorta ran out of creative juices at the moment o.o **  
><strong>I promise next chapter will be better ^^"<br>By the way, i hope everyone had an awesome Christmas~  
><strong>


	4. A New Beginning

**Hey everyone :D**  
><strong>I have a rough plan of what's happening in the future chapters but I'm having some difficulties writing it out, so please be patient with me ^^<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah and if you haven't reviewed yet, can you pretty please review for me~ My friends and I are having this New Year's Resolution thing where we have a resolution and if we don't accomplish it by the end of this year, we get punished by the other person ...and i don't wanna be punished T.T<strong>  
><strong>My resolution is to finish writing this story with at least 50 reviews :)<strong>  
><strong>Mmkayz, here is your chapter ...<strong>

(Usui POV)

I sat in class, staring outside the window, thinking about _her_. I've never felt this way before; never felt so distant from Misaki as we are now. Sure, we weren't in the same class and we lived two different lives, but there use to be something special, something unexplainable that only love could bind together. It seemed to have faded away since the accident. All i had to do was make her fall for me again, turn this situation into a second chance, instead of leaving her completely alone. Whatever it takes Misaki, no matter how much you've started to despise me, I'll do it. I'll stay in Japan and gain some significance in your life, before it's too late.

_-The bell rings-_

Here goes nothing.

I leant against the wall opposite the door of the student council room, watching Misaki briskly make her way towards here. Her demon aura was fiercely burning. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes looked in my direction, as if to signal that i should leave now. She was about to turn left and barge through the doors, when I stepped in front of her, causing her to walk into me. A slight blush enhanced her appearance as she rubbed her forehead a little.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way," she said, almost like an angry whisper, with her head down low.

I ignored her command and attempted to make things better. I guess I chose the wrong place and time to talk to her, since she was in no mood to handle me.

"Maybe we just haven't met properly. Usui Takumi, class 2-2," I casually stated. I placed my hand out as a gesture for a hand shake.

She looked up and smirked viciously at me. "Now is clearly not the time Takumi, yet you are standing right in front of me, acting all friendly and expecting me to accept your hand shake." She sighed heavily as she opened the door and slammed it shut, right in front of me. I returned back to leaning against the wall, listening to the faint sounds of Misaki yelling. I wonder what was happening...

* * *

><p>Just when I was about to doze off, the doors flew open, followed by the stampede of student council members. My eyes grew wide. There she was; leaning over the desk, her fists on top of the table as her shoulders moved up and down; a sign of heavy breathing. I straightened my posture and walked into the room. Her face was flustered, not in an embarrassed way, but a tired, helpless way. The atmosphere was tense. Was she stressed out? Do i dare to ask?<p>

"Ayuzawa,"

She tilted her head slightly and glanced at me.

"What do you want? You have no right to be in here," she demanded. Suddenly she swerved around, her hand clenched even more tightly into a fist as it came towards me.

Her attempt to punch me was futile. I captured her wrist with my hand and pulled her gently into a hug. She was in no state to struggle; her body felt weak, _too_ weak.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" I asked, stroking her head as it leaned against me.

"It's too much..." she replied faintly, as though she was unconscious and talking with her last breaths.

"What's too much?"

"Work ...too much work...too much work." She repeated those words softly.

"You just came out of hospital. Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"Usui ...why are you here? Can't you just go...I feel ...drowsy,"

I meekly smiled before bending down to lift her legs, bringing her into a bridal style carry. I couldn't see her like this, so very vulnerable.

"I'll bring you to the nurse. Everything will be alright, _trust_ me,"

The corridor was dead silent, not a single person was in sight. When we reached the health centre, I placed her down on one of the beds and sat down on the nearby chair.

"Hey Prez, stay awake until the nurse comes so she can check your temperature." I used my index finger and poked her on the cheek, earning a small slap on the hand. "Let me show you something,"

I held my phone out in front of her and pressed the button to make the video play.

She turned and faced her back to me. "Please don't show me that again,"

I chuckled. "I recorded this on the day you were hypnotised by Kanou and was acting drunk. I brought you here and stayed right beside you. Do you remember?"

"...I remember,"

The nurse came in with a thermometer and wet towels.

"Usui..."

"Hmmm?"

"Please leave,"

"Ayuzawa I-"

"Please,"

"Take care then." Without another word, I got up, nodded to the nurse and headed out the doors. Was Misaki finally regaining her memories with me, or was she just starting to allow me to come into her life? Please let her be alright. I placed my ear on the door so I could hear the nurse talking to her.

"Seems like you have a fever. You sure owe that guy; if he didn't bring you here, who knows how dangerously high your temperature could have risen,"

Misaki's voice was imperceptible. It sounded like mumbles.

"I'll call your parents and ask them to bring you home. There's no way you can stay in school," the nurse said kindly.

I heard oncoming footsteps so I started walking away.

* * *

><p><em>-After school-<em>

It had been quite a day and even I was craving for a short nap. Misaki was still lingering in my mind. As I placed the key into the keyhole of the apartment door, my pocket started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Usui-san, it's Minako. I was wondering if you could do me a favour,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Can u please go to maid latte and keep a special eye on Misaki. She insisted she was alright and headed off to work. That girl is sometimes too strong willed. Once she sets her mind on something, you can't persuade her out of the idea,"

"Rather thick headed, don't you think? She never worries about her own well being. I'll do my best to keep her away from any trouble or danger,"

"Thank you Usui-san,"

"No problems,"

I guess my nap had to wait.

* * *

><p><em>-Maid Latte-<em>

She pointed at me, her jaw dropped open as she wailed in despair. "How on earth do you know i work here? And what the hell are you doing here,"

"That's no way to greet your master Misa-chan~" I teased, standing in the doorway of the cafe.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the back room.

"You sure recover quickly and my, what a lovely maid uniform. Is it that you need me in a private room so we can have some intimacy?"

"Shut up and come with me or get lost now,"

"Oh so you really do miss me." Her expression started to heat up. I decided not to push it any further since she looked explosive.

As soon as we were alone, she stood there, arms crossed and silently cursing me with her gloomy atmosphere.

I broke the silence. "Your mum sent me here,"

"Why you?"

"Because we use to..." I trailed off. Should i bring this topic up? Should i tell her that we were meant to be and I was a faded memory waiting to be discovered again? "We use to..."

"If you're going to start the sentence, you might as well end it sometime soon,"

I huffed. "Never mind. Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Whatever. I wish you'd stay away from me," she replied and took a few steps away. Soon she was gone.

Why are you taunting me? You let me in for a minute and then push away my heart to make room for more hatred. Can't you give me a chance anymore? You're just like when I first met you; afraid to fall in love, afraid of me.

**I just re-read this again and uhm i thought the start of this chapter was alright but then afterwards my writing started to fail me ...ok so I'm sorry for my negativity and late updates ...hmm maybe i should go write more one shots *deep thoughts*. Anywayz, what did you guys think? Was the chapter decent enough?**

**Thank you to all the current reviewers, it really motivates me :]**


End file.
